Life, Death and Love
by its-called-trust
Summary: For all my entries in the Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles Competition. Entry #1: viva la vida How mad would you be if you just got defeated by a boy who isn't even two? Voldemort's perspective after Harry had been his undoing for the first time.
1. viva la vida

**_So _here is my newest drabble-oneshot thing. Written for:**

**Hogwarts Winter Games: Freestyle Skiing - Moguls (Voldemort)**

**Cinema Competition: _The Lovely Bones (write about death)_**

**Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles : V - using volcano and also the song Viva la Vida as the basis of the story, hence the title:**

_viva la vida: 321 words_

* * *

><p>Voldemort had never imagined that he could be destroyed by a child. A child who wasn't even two if you wanted to be specific. He couldn't accept that. Yet he had to. Here he was, detached and empty.<p>

One minute his empire was huge. Anyone who had any sense had looked up to him like he was a king. And he was. The death eaters that followed him had become his biggest fans. Cheering for him, getting him everything that he wanted. But the best part was that no one could stand in his way, and anyone who tried got killed. Just ask one of the hundreds that were dead.

No one believed that he was as powerful as he was. Dumbledore had fallen right into that trap. He should have never let him come to Hogwarts and train to become a wizard. Stopped him when he had the chance. But he didn't, and quickly Tom Riddle became even darker and more power obsessed than he already was. He became Lord Voldemort. One of the most powerful dark wizards to ever walk the earth. He was living his life to the fullest because of Dumbledore's attempt to see the good in him. And it felt great until it all came crashing down. It was like a volcano (also known as Harry Potter) had erupted and broken everything around him. His beautiful rebellion reduced to piles of sand and ash.

Right now, there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't come back without the help of someone else. And all of his death eaters were locked up. There was no one to pull him from the wreckage. No one to help him reattach himself to his body.

Everything was broken. The life he had built gone because of this boy. One who he would vow to kill if it was the last thing he did.


	2. tenacious

**So here's another entry.**

_tenacious: 579 words_

* * *

><p>Tenacious. At least that was one word for describing James Potter. If it were up to Lily, she had a few other choice words up her sleeve, but she restrained herself. It wasn't in her nature to use that kind of language, no matter how much she wanted to.<br>She had driven him away for the twentieth time that day, stating that no matter how many times he asked her, the answer was not going to change any time soon.

"What's up fireball?" James whispered in her ear, causing her to jump a little bit from the bench she was sitting on. "Your red hair is blazing against the sky. I could see you from a mile away."

"James," she countered, "the way you flirt is shameful."

"Shameful, you say? Why, I think it's rather useful. It got your attention now, didn't it?" He grinned deviously. Staring at him now, Lily had a perfect view of his dazzling hazel eyes. She couldn't look away. It frustrated her. He was much too self absorbed for her liking and yet she still sat there.

"I know what you're going to ask," she spat as she shook her head to look away, "and the answer is no. You might as well go away."

"But Lily, dearest, I really don't think that's the truth. You see, I have a theory. And that is, if I ask you enough, you will eventually give in, because you want me off your back. Now, if I were to ask you one last time, what would your answer be?"

Lily stared blankly, stoic for a moment. She was surprised that the airhead that is James Potter had come up with something possibly accurate. Especially considering he paid no attention to anyone else besides his immediate group of friends and, of course, himself. But it was true. He stood there, waiting for an answer, patiently almost.

"James," she said, preparing her side of the bargain, "if I agree to go on a date with you- and I'm not saying I will- would you leave me alone afterwards?"  
>James eagerly nodded his head, throwing his right hand over his heart.<p>

"I solemnly swear that if you do not enjoy the date, then I will forevermore leave you alone and never ask you out again."

Lily sighed, but told herself that it was what she wanted. And who knows, maybe the date wouldn't be half as bad as she was thinking it was going to be. In the end, she decided, that going on a date with James would be worth it. She could finally sort out the mixed emotions she was feeling when she was around him, like her odd desire to run her hands through James' shaggy brown hair and at the same time the desire to hit him across the face for his shallowness.

"So..." Lily muttered, "Would you want to meet in the common room?" James looked like he was about to double over.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his cool guy demeanour slipping away, and Lily had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"Do you think I'm joking?" she replied.

"N-no, but I just- I never thought- never thought you'd say yes." She couldn't help but smile. Still fazed, he continued. "I'll meet you in the common room at 1 PM on Saturday," he said, winking. Lily rolled her eyes. There it was again. Shallow James. But it intrigued her.

"It's a date."


End file.
